Through The Wormhole
by DobbyRocksSocks
Summary: What if Tony hadn't survived the wormhole? (Character Death)


**Disclaimer - I own nothing you recognise. **

**Challenges listed at the bottom. **

**Word Count** \- 793

**Warning **\- Character death mentioned.

* * *

**Through The Wormhole**

* * *

The funeral was a sombre affair, and Rhodes knew that Tony would have hated it. He'd once told Rhodes that he wanted everyone to wear red and gold to his funeral, and that he'd be disappointed if there weren't fireworks.

Pepper had smiled when Rhodes had passed the message on but shook her head. He understood why she couldn't follow his wishes, but it didn't change that he wished she could.

Across the room, he could see the Avengers all huddled together, unsure of their welcome amongst Tony's many business associates and the few real friends he had. Rhodes couldn't help but be glad that they looked uncomfortable—he wanted them to be uncomfortable.

If it wasn't for them, Tony wouldn't be dead.

He'd died to save their arses when they got themselves into a situation that they couldn't handle. Tony, consultant not Avenger, had been the one to fly the nuke into space despite the fact that this _team _had been nothing but dismissive of him.

They'd approached Rhodes to take the place of Iron Man on the team, and he'd turned them down, twice. He expected them to make another attempt, but the result would be the same. He was sure that Captain America could be charming—although from what Tony had said, he wasn't as charming as history would have you believe—but Rhodes wasn't interested in being an Avenger.

He'd keep flying the suit because he loved it, and because he believed that Tony would want him too, but he wouldn't be joining them.

Pepper appeared at his side, and he wrapped an arm around her waist automatically. For so long, it had been the two of them against the world, protecting Tony from both himself and anyone who wanted to do him harm, and Rhodes couldn't help but wish it had remained that way.

He believed that had it stayed that way, Tony would still be here.

Pepper glanced at the Avengers, and her eyes hardened. She gave Rhodes a significant look, and the two of them crossed the room, presenting a strong front even as Captain America straightened up.

"I'm so sorry for your loss," he said, when Pepper stopped in front of him. "If you need anything—"

"What I need is to forget that you exist," Pepper said, voice strong despite the devastation Rhodes knew she was feeling. "If it wasn't for you, Tony would still be here."

"With all due respect, Ma'am, none of us told Tony to fly that nuke through the wormhole."

"None of you were strong enough to handle the threat without him, you mean," she replied. "Tony did what he had to do because the Avengers weren't enough to handle the threat of Loki."

Her eyes hardened when they landed on Thor. "Because you couldn't handle your brother."

She returned her gaze to Steve. "You told Tony that he was nothing without the suit, but you were wrong. The suit is nothing without Tony Stark, and as such, the request to have it turned over to S.H.I.E.L.D has been denied. You don't _deserve it. _Just like none of you deserved him.

"It will remain in Stark Industries custody, and it doesn't matter what you try, I will block you at every turn. If any of you attempt to steal it," her eyes flashed over Natasha, "I'll have you arrested before you can blink."

"I understand that grief—"

"No," she said, cutting Steve off. "You really don't. Just like you didn't understand Tony."

Pepper stared at the Avengers for a long moment. "There's been something I've been wanting to say to you since the day we met… Goodbye."

She turned on her heel and walked away, head held high and red hair swishing slightly behind her. Rhodes watched her go, proud of her, knowing that Tony would be proud of her. He turned back to Steve, who was watching after Pepper with a sad look on his face.

"Don't come near me again," he said firmly.

"Tony would want—"

"Tony's had his story, but this story is about me, not him," Rhodes replied. "And you can try and tell me what Tony would want me to do until the cows came home, and it wouldn't make a single difference, because Tony was my best friend, and you can be sure that I knew him a damn sight more than any of you did."

Rhodes turned away from them then, and followed after Pepper into the crowd. After the funeral, the two of them would retreat to the penthouse with Happy, and they'd share a drink and grieve for his best friend.

And then, they'd carry on, and they make sure that the world never forgot Tony's legacy.

He deserved that.

* * *

**Written for: **

Angel - 29. "There's something I've been wanting to say to you since the day we met… goodbye."

Scamander's Case - 20. "Don't come near me again."

Film Festival - 24. "This story's about me, not him."

Marvel - 3. Someone losing their best friend.

Wandmaker - Blackthorn (Strong) / Kelpie Hair (Significant.)

Game Night - Charming

365\. 256. Wish


End file.
